Blue Balls
by Feliciano Luigina Holmes
Summary: Poor Australia just needs a release. Australia/New Zealand


Wynn was content. Sort of. Not really. Not at all in fact and Demarco, was that cheeky little island country he was supposed to marry one day was being a pest. He could deal with the marrying part I mean the guy was hot. He had feminine curves with the sweetest ass any man could ever wish for. Except maybe that Austria guy… his was nice too, but he wasn't really his type or really at his attraction level. That little blonde could do it all for him.

Many a night he spent dreaming about that man beneath him pleading, begging even, for him to take his sweet virgin body. Sweaty skin sliding along each other, friction pulling moans from both parties, Demarco crying out his na-

Dammit.

He huffed pulling the heavy bedding up to look down at his nether regions. "Not now!" he hissed at it. "Of course you have a head but no ears."

The door to his room creaked open and a lightly tanned blonde man came through the door. His white, almost see through, nightgown, leaving hardly anything to the imagination, billowing slightly as he walked near the bed. Demarco stayed silent as he crawled up onto the others plush bed straddling Wynn, his nightgown riding up his hairless tan thighs.

That was a heavy turn on.

"Y-you're… You're hot…" he stated dumbly staring at the others shining blue eyes.

"I'm not wearing panties Wynn," he purred in his face hot breath mixing with his. Australia hummed with pleasure as he soaked in the info and soft lips pressed at his collar bone then his Adams apple continuing upwards to where his neck met his head. A chill ran up his spine as Demarco kissed up his cheek and next to his ear. "I'm hardly wearing anything. Take me Wynn, I know you can, I know you want to." He whispered taking Wynn's hands into his and setting them on his taunt ass.

Wynn's mouth went dry at the forward and bold actions. He squeezed lightly eliciting a gasp from Demarco who pulled back from his ear to look at him. "Please don't let this be a dream," he whispered nearing the others lips slowly and tentatively.

Demarco growled with impatience and slammed his lips to the others forcing his tongue inside the warm cavern moaning as Wynn took control massaging his small pink tongue. The blonde's hands tangled in the others long brown hair tugging harshly breaking the kiss. He pushed the bigger broader man back into the wood headboard and ripped the covers off the lower half of his body to gain better access. He raised an eyebrow at the tent formed in his sleeping pants.

"Someone's excited to see me…" he giggled again straddling the other, purposely sitting atop the erection pressing it down. Demarco and Wynn groaned simultaneously. The smaller country pushed down again grinding their slowly building erections together he felt how big the other was and all his bragging wasn't for naught. Wynn smirked and pressed his hips up to meet the other smiling as he got a breathy moan at the sudden and unexpected move.

"Wynn," New Zealand moaned under his breath, gripping the head board. The Australians eyes glazed from lust and want. He pressed his warm chapped lips to the others softer ones, poking his tongue through the pink slightly parted pair exploring the unmapped territory when the younger blonde moaned his name.

"I'm so close," he managed before he was forced back, the friction and the others warmth was gone.

"Not tonight you're not," Demarco hissed hopping off the bed. He looked back over his shoulder with a mischievous smirk and disappeared just as quickly and quietly as he had come.

Wynn hissed and glared at where the other had just been. "Damn little vixen!" he whispered throwing his pillow at the wall. "You knew what you were doing!" he shouted only receiving an echoed giggle in return.

That morning at the table the family sat together Arthur attempting to feed the young America, Francis successfully getting little Canada to eat his maple syrup covered crepes, and Wynn looking particularly sour as he glared at his untouched food. He fiddled with the fork pushing the food around his plate.

"Wynn what's wrong?" England asked momentarily pausing in feeding his current colony. "Bad dreams?"

"No… Worse."

"However could it be worse Wynn?" Demarco's tenor-like voice came in behind him filling him with conflicting emotions, want and anger being in the top two. "I think it could always have been worse. Don't you?"

-END

**This goes with a collab story that should be up within the month… no promises -.-**


End file.
